Little Planet
The Little Planet (リトルプラネット, Ritoru Puranetto), also known as the Miracle Planet (奇跡の星, Kiseki no hoshi) is a more satellite location in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. According to legend, the tiny planetoid, Little Planet appears over Never Lake one month out of every year, and vanishes completely for the remaining eleven months. It is unclear precisely where it vanishes to, although its appearance above another planet would suggest that it is in geostationary orbit. Also notable is that the Little Planet is home of the so-called Time Stones. They cause various temporal anomalies on the Little Planet, and may be largely responsible for the planet's annual disappearance. Through the use of Time Warp Plates (similar in design to Star Posts), it is possible to travel to three distinct time periods - the present, the distant past, and an unspecified point in the future. ".''" :—About the Little Planet. Overview Characters Inhabitants Visitors * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman * Jack Robotnik * Thomas Jones * Sonic the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic Enemies Points of interest *'Palmtree Panic, a lakeside palm tree resort with invisible standing blocks and vertical ramps. **'''Past, very much like the Present, but with distinctive primitive vegetation and overall landscape. **'Present', a nice grassy plain with some hills and palm trees. **'Bad Future', the lake and air are polluted, pipes are scattered all over, the trees are robotic, and the grass is dead, colored orange. **'Good Future', almost exactly like the Present, but there are pink stars and is benevolently robotic towards the nature of the area. *'Collision Chaos', a pinball-themed stage with bumpers and spikes at every turn. **'Past', a large forest. **'Present', like Palmtree Panic at dawn, but with some mechanical objects such as pipes and a golden concealed sky. **'Bad Future', contains a dark sky, and several mechanical "enhancements." **'Good Future', much like the Present, but all mechanical objects are gone, the sky is visible, and there is more plant life. *'Tidal Tempest', a subterranean underwater labyrinth filled with vacuum pipes. **'Past', a prehistoric volcano. Strangely, it does not have any magma or lava. **'Present', old ruins in a watery cave. **'Bad Future', a rusty, broken sewage system. **'Good Future', a bio-mechanical greenhouse and aquatic ecosystem with various flora. *'Quartz Quadrant', a mine-like cave with conveyor belts. **'Past', set inside the cave (which has less gems), and next to a large peaceful lake. **'Present', a gem-filled cave. **'Bad Future', an industrial city inside a gigantic cave. **'Good Future', a city with tall skyscrapers and the quartz intact. *'Wacky Workbench', a large mechanized factory featuring electrical conduits and an electrified floor. **'Past', a construction site near a mountain. **'Present', a factory filled with strange-looking machinery and pipes. **'Bad Future', a dark, rusted, overworked and neglected factory. **'Good Future', a brightly designed factory, with safer technology and less hazards. *'Stardust Speedway', an area containing a complex network of highways. **'Past', a jungle filled with large vines and what appears to be some ancient buildings (along with a cathedral sealed with a dome). **'Present', a city with golden highways, a glimmering skyline, and a giant Eggman statue under construction. **'Bad Future', an industrialized, neglected city with polluted air, bleak storming crimson skyline, blue highways, and a finished Eggman statue. **'Good Future', a carnival-like city with purple highways, ocean skyline, and a grand purple mansion in the distance. *'Metallic Madness', Dr. Eggman's personal base, filled with mechanical contraptions. **'Past', the base still under construction. **'Present', a typical Eggman Zone. Fully metallic and with tons of traps and robots. **'Bad Future', the base is rusty and falling apart. **'Good Future', a peaceful city with lots of plant life. Gallery History Metal Sonic once kidnapped a young Amy on the Little Planet. She was eventually rescued by Sonic the Hedgehog. Synopsis See also External links * Little Planet Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Places in the Sonic's World Category:Locations at the Little Planet